


My Soul's Got Wings

by Tanista



Series: Conversations That Never Happened [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Domestic Adventures, Family, Family Loss, Gen, Kidnapping, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista
Summary: In a world where everyone's soul is visible as an animal form, no one is alone. Not even when you lose your family.Based loosely on His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Of The Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372152) by [DeadWizardGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWizardGod/pseuds/DeadWizardGod). 
  * Inspired by [Disciples of Apollo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216763) by [authorperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorperson/pseuds/authorperson). 



> So there's this picture (see Ch. 2), of MacGyver kneeling next to a wolf (probably during the Season 6 episode Faith, Hope & Charity). Which gets me thinking. 
> 
> What if that's his daemon? And what if Becky and the others in my Domestic Adventures 'verse also had them? 
> 
> Hence this little offering, woven into select scenes from Family Resemblance Parts I and II (reading them is recommended beforehand), plus some extra stuff in between. 
> 
> Another AU of my AU, because why not.

_Heights,_ MacGyver thinks with a grimace. _Why does it always have to be heights?_

Well, no hope for it. He stashes the computer disk inside his jacket, then whistles for Aesina. Dodging bullets, the timber wolf follows him with a bound through the second-story window. Together they dash through the numerous alleyways and side streets of Karachi before they successfully evade their pursuers.

The daemon pants for air as they pause for a break. "That was close, Mac! Think your plan worked?"

"You bet, Sina. They won't be able to fire that missile at the U.S. Embassy, since I swapped the disk with all the telemetry data for one with junk. With any luck it'll explode in their faces instead."

"And the world will be minus one more terrorist group. Good." Her bushy tail wags as he affectionately strokes her fur. "Do you think Pete will finally let us have some time off now?"

"I sure hope so. Christmas is a few days away, so why don't we go see Allison and her family when we're back in the States? I'd really love to surprise her and Kalidon on Christmas Eve." He smiles at the thought of his sister and her Arctic fox daemon.

"And spend time with Becky and Corcoran, too."

Mac's smile turns into a grin. "Definitely. So let's get outta here, huh?"

********************

MacGyver quietly opens the door to his niece's bedroom and steps inside, peering down at her sleeping form. Corcoran's curled up beside her, currently in the form of a field mouse.

He carefully takes the glasses from her hand and sets them aside, then lightly brushes his lips against the teenager's cheek and strokes the daemon's soft fur. Becky smiles in her sleep and the mouse utters a quiet sigh as he relaxes.

"Such a shy, quiet girl. Cory's still unsettled, only shfting into mice and other timid forms," Aesina quietly notes as he returns to the doorway.

"Yeah. Wish I could do more to help than comfort them and tell stories, though."

"Your stories do more good than you realize, Mac. I'm sure of it. All they need is more self-confidence."

"I sure hope so." He smiles fondly at the pair, remembering the day he first held them in his arms, each tiny and exquisitely beautiful in their own way. From that moment on a special bond has existed between the four of them, one that allows contact with each others' daemons without causing harm.

"C'mon Mac," the wolf softly whines, "let's go back downstairs and leave them alone. We'll see them soon enough in the morning when we surprise them. I want to visit some more with Kali and the others before then." He nods silently in reply, gently shutting the door behind them.

********************

MacGyver and Aesina walk the few blocks to the city park in silence. The conversation with Brian Malinowski and his raven Philomena has the troubleshooter wondering about the future. Should he become Becky's legal guardian and have her live with him for the next four years, potentially risking her life by exposing her to his enemies, or should he let her go to a foster home, giving her care over to complete strangers? Both options are equally unsettling.

Finally they reach the corner of the park that had once been Becky's secret imaginary kingdom. Always pale and slight, his niece looks even more fragile as she sits on the old stump, arms wrapped around her legs with Corcoran's small mouse form curling miserably on her shoulder.

"She needs you, Mac. And you need her," Aesina murmurs finally. "We should be taking care of them, not putting them in foster care. You know it's true."

"Yeah, but will they be safe? We've got a lot of enemies. Can they take care of themselves if something happens? I don't know what to do, Sina."

"Then go ask her. You know how smart Becky is. She's aware of how dangerous our lives can get. Leave the decision up to her. Trust her to make the right call."

The daemon trots forward. Her wet nose bumps gently against Becky's bare leg, startling her. "Sina?" she whispers. Corcoran's small gray form peeks out from under her hair, nose twitching.

Sina leans forward and licks her leg as Mac joins her on the stump. "Hey, Becky. How's it going?" He reaches out, stroking her hair ever so lightly. "It's all right, sweetheart. You know you can talk to me. C'mon." He continues to caress her, murmuring similar reassurances, until finally she responds to his gentle encouragement.

While the humans talk, cry, and comfort each other the other daemon's gently coaxed down from the teenager's shoulder. "It's okay, Cory. We're both here for you and Becky. We love you."

The field mouse scampers onto the fur of the timber wolf's back, curling into her warmth. "I know you do, Sina. We love you both too. She just misses her family so much. And I miss Kalidon, Tamelai and Cyrilla."

"I know," Aesina huffs softly, remembering Allison's Arctic fox, Michael's husky and Christopher's bobcat, now gone forever back into the Dust. "I miss them too."

"Now it's only the four of us. I don't know how we'll go on without them."

"One day at a time, little one. But we'll do it together. See?" Nodding as the humans share a warm and affectionate hug, smiling through their tears. "Mac's letting Becky decide her future, and she's chosen him as her guardian until she turns 18. As I knew she would if he gave her the chance."

"I'm glad. They love each other so much; they'll take good care of each other. And we'll take care of them too, won't we? Thanks, Sina." He returns to Becky's shoulder, whiskers tickling her neck affectionately. "See, Becky? We're not alone. Everything will be all right."

"I know, Cory. But what happens now?"

"For starters, let's get back to the house," Mac says as he sets her on the ground. "I've got some forms to fill out, then I'll call the lawyer and let him do the filing and all the other legal arrangements. It may take a week or so for everything to be processed, but then we'll be free to return to L.A. Okay?"

She reaches up to kiss Mac on the cheek and take his hand. "Okay. Let's go home, Unc. I'm ready."

Together the four turn away from the stump- leaving behind forever the secret magic kingdom of her childhood- to prepare for a new life together.

********************

Peter Thornton hangs up the phone and looks down at the Jack Russell terrier sitting at his feet. "Well, it looks like Becky's coming to live with MacGyver. Have to say I'm proud of him for deciding to make a commitment like this."

"Me, too," Demetria agrees. "I like her. They're good for each other."

"Like I told Mac I don't mind setting things in motion to provide for her future, but there must be something else I can do for them. Any thoughts?"

"I have an idea." She trots out of the office; Pete feels a brief pain as the tether's stretched, but he's used to it thanks to DXS training. She soon returns with a folded section of newspaper in her mouth, placing it in her human's lap. "The real estate section of today's _L.A. Times_. They'll need a bigger place to live in than Mac's loft."

"Good idea, Tria." He opens the paper. "Let's see, something with three bedrooms should do nicely, not too far from either the beach or the mountains..."

The daemon curls up on the couch as her human starts going through the listings.

********************

MacGyver and Aesina are relaxing in the living room when Becky bursts through the front door. "Uncle Mac! Sina! Anyone here? I've got something to tell you!"

He sets his guitar down and the daemon jumps off the couch, both of them almost colliding with the grinning teenager. "Whoa, slow down," he laughs. "Take it easy. What's going on?"

"Remember that audition I went to last week for the school choir? Mrs. Avery put up the list after sixth period and I passed it with flying colors. Rehearsals start next week."

"Hey, that's terrific! I'm really proud of you for going through with the audition. You sing so well already, I knew you'd make it in." Mac hugs her and she laughs as Sina licks her face. "But where's your daemon? I don't see him with you."

"Oh! That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. He changed as soon as we found out." Becky turns and whistles. "Hey Corcoran, come in here! Show yourself off."

A Western Meadowlark flies into the room. "Look at me! I'm pretty, and I sing so beautifully."

"I can sing, too, Cory!" Sina throws her head back in a joyful howl.

Mac laughs as bird and wolf chase each other around the room. "C'mon Beck, let's take 'em to the park. Wouldn't want anything to get knocked over inside."

"Especially since I'll have to clean it up anyway," she notes dryly.

********************

"Aw c'mon, Mac! It's only a tiny little favor. Just a small transport gig, a quick in-and-out of Dinoto. They won't even know we've been there. You'll be back in plenty of time for Becky's concert tomorrow night, trust me."

"Dinoto? You remember what happened there the last time when we rescued Mike? Absolutely not!"

Dalton bunches his pilot's cap in his hand. "Please, MacGyver? No trouble with drug dealers or corrupt cops this time, I promise. C'mon, old buddy."

"Not on your life, Jack- or mine, either. The answer is no."

The potbellied pig at his feet looks to Aesina. "Can't you convince him? Jack really needs his help. He borrowed money from a loan shark to fix his plane, and he's way in over his head this time."

"He always is, Lil. You know it's not up to me."

Mac's gaze shifts from the daemons to his best friend, then shakes his head. "No way. Not gonna happen."

Becky rolls her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Unc. You're gonna give in eventually. Aren't you?"

"Of course he is. He never could say no to Jack and Lilibet." If wolves could smirk, she swears Aesina's doing just that.

Mac glares at them, then sighs in resignation. "Why is it that my daemon and my niece know me better than I do?"

Jack beams. "You're just lucky that way, amigo."

********************

Aurelio's flight patterns are erratic and unpredictable, fluttering all around the table during their lunch. From time to time he briefly lands on Penny, making her giggle. He takes off again and so does she, bouncing from topic to topic too quickly to allow Becky or Nikki an opportunity to join in the one-sided conversation.

At one point the swallowtail butterfly swoops playfully towards the dozing Siamese. Bayani's ears twitch irritably at the intrusion; when the daemon ventures even closer one paw suddenly shoots out, neatly smacking it away.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing for your daemon to do to my Lio, Nikki. He should apologize."

The Phoenix agent glances down at the cat. "Are you sorry, Bay?"

"Not in the least," the daemon replies cooly. "He was interrupting my nap."

Becky hides a smile behind her napkin. Cory softly warbles his amusement.

Just your typical lunchtime get-together.

********************

A spider in his web, waiting for prey.

Murdoc sits in the living room of his nemesis and thinks the comparison's appropriate, considering his daemon. Adonia loves to spin her delightfully tangled webs in the shadows, much as he does his twisted plans of revenge.

He smirks at the Black Widow. "Soon, my dear, we'll be rid of that annoying troubleshooter once and for all. With his niece as bait there's no way he'll survive my deadly obstacle course."

"I hope so. We're getting too old to be working for HIT much longer. High time we retire whilst on top."

"And so we shall, once we're rid of MacGyver." The front door unlocks and opens. "Ah, here she is. Her daemon shouldn't be too far behind." He points a gun at her as she cautiously enters the room. "Greetings, dear Rebecca. How very nice to meet you in person at last. I've been looking forward to this for a very long time."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I don't believe we've ever formally met before, but your uncle and I are very well...acquainted. Remember who left you the note welcoming you to L.A. after your family died so tragically?"

"You're Murdoc," she whispers, eyes wide in fear.

"That's quite correct, Miss Grahme, and I need you to come with me. Your uncle and I have an old argument to settle."

"Becky, what's wrong?" Too late Corcoran sees the giant web blocking his way and flies right into it.

"Do advise your daemon to stop struggling; it'll only make matters worse. And neither of you would like it if Adonia has to restrain him further with her bite."

Becky turns to run, but Murdoc catches her before she reaches the front door. "I knew that if you were anything like MacGyver you'd put up a fight, so I brought this. Pleasant dreams, my dear." He holds up the syringe just so she can see it, then jabs it in her neck.

The assassin's grinning face and Cory struggling in the spider's web are the last things Becky sees as she swiftly passes into darkness.

********************

Her body aching from assorted cuts and bruises and mind reeling, Becky watches in shock as Mac and Murdoc fight; the assassin soon gets the upper hand, knocking her uncle down with a blow to his face.

Behind them Aesina howls, struggling in Adonia's web.

The assassin cocks the gun and aims it. "Now I intend to finish what we started several years before. Say farewell to your niece, MacGyver."

 _No,_ she thinks in panic. _I can't lose him now!_ She dashes in between the two men before he could shoot, arms stretched out to either side in a defensive position.

There's a yowl as Corcoran suddenly shifts into a large gray and white wildcat with tufted ears, slashing himself and Aesina free of the sticky strands. He joins Becky, hissing and flexing sharp claws at Murdoc in defiance.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him! You'll have to kill us first before you get anywhere near him!"

********************

Becky wakes up with a start, eyes flying open. She lunges upright in the hospital bed, heart pounding from the nightmare-induced rush of adrenaline.

At that precise moment the other occupant of the hospital room awakes, sitting up part of the way in his bed and leaning heavily on his elbows to look at her. The timber wolf stretched out beside him also perks up. "Beck, you okay?" he asked groggily.

She starts, seeing him as if for the first time, then at the large gray wildcat draped across her lap, looking up at her anxiously.

"Cory?" With a shock she realizes her daemon's changed from a Western Meadowlark into...a Canada lynx? "I thought you'd already found your settled form."

"Guess I had one more change coming. This feels more right, somehow." His loud purr fills the room as Becky scratches behind his tufted ears.

"And about time, too," Aesina murmurs. "I'd never have freed myself from the Black Widow's web in time otherwise."

"She's right," Mac says, stroking his daemon's fur. "You saved us, Cory. You and Becky."

Becky blinks in surprise. "We did? But how? I remember a fire, and someone kept hurting us..." Then the memory becomes clearer. "Murdoc!" Tears start to flow down her face as everything that had occurred returns in an intensely painful flash.

Heedless of his own injuries, Mac quickly rises and comes to her side. "Shhh, sweetheart. I've got you. Everything's all right now. He can't hurt you anymore." She feels herself relaxing as he holds her close against him and strokes her hair. Sina and Cory cuddle close on either side, offering their own comfort.

She sighs in relief. The nightmare's over, everyone's safe and sound.

********************

Becky opens the box the nurse has just dropped off and gazes at its contents in puzzlement. "Unc, do you have any idea who would give us black and red roses as a get-well gift? There's no card with this."

The phone rings; she reaches over and picks it up. "Hello?"

"Greetings, dear Rebecca. How are you and your daemon feeling this fine morning?"

"Oh, no," she moans, dropping her head back against the pillows.

"What's wrong?" Mac asks. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" She holds the phone out towards him.

"And greetings to you too, MacGyver." Murdoc's voice fills them with dread. "I enjoyed our little party, and I was sorry to see it end so...explosively. I hope you and your dear little niece like the roses- black and red, to remember me and Adonia by. Enjoy your recovery while it lasts. I'll be back soon enough for another party. I know how much you both love surprises, so I guarantee our next get-together will occur when you least expect it. Just keep looking over your shoulders!"

Becky looks up at Mac as the phone slips out of her grasp. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," her uncle admits as his arms close around her. "But whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"All of us," Corcoran adds.

"Until the end, when we return to the Dust," Aesina concurs.

Humans and daemons hold each other tightly as the assassin's maniacal laughter fills the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pictorial guide to the daemons in the story.

For those who are curious, here's the picture that inspired the story, along with ones of the other daemons.

 

MacGyver and Aesina- timber (or gray) wolf:

 

Becky's Corcoran, first as a field mouse:

 

Then as a Western Meadowlark:

 

And his final settled form, as a Canada lynx:

 

Pete Thornton's Demetria- Jack Russell terrier:

 

Jack Dalton's Lilibet- potbellied pig:

 

Penny Parker's Aurelio- swallowtail butterfly:

 

Nikki Carpenter's Bayani- Siamese cat:

 

Murdoc's Adonia- Black Widow spider:


End file.
